1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair frosting and coloring device and method of using the device. In particular this invention is concerned with providing hair coloring or streaking in a highlighted pattern or style. In other words, the hair is not colored uniformly but certain sections or strands or parts thereof are highlighted with one color or bleached and other portions are either untreated or treated differently.
The process in the past has comprised combing out a section of hair, placing it on adhesive surface and thereafter painting or streaking the hair strands in that layer and rolling up the foil or adhesive paper, securing it, and then taking a second piece and doing the same.
One inherent problem is that there is no pattern guide and it is often left to the devices of the individual operator as to how the coloring or bleaching material is applied.
The current invention provides a basis for placing the layer of strands of hair to be treated on a underlying surface contained within Velcro.RTM. fabric and an overlying Velcro stencil which can be cut out appropriately with various different patterns and readily secured to the underlying base sheet, and covered with an overlayer. Thus, a convenient way of holding the hair is provided as well as various overlying patterns to provide guidance to an operator who may be relatively inexperienced with this type of procedure and yet is able to accomplish a satisfactory treatment with little or no training, except following package directions.
2. Prior Art
Various methods of utilizing a coloring agent which is simply painted onto a subject's hair which limits the control. This method lacks accurate control of which strands of hair to color and which are not and allows the agent to run and damage the scalp.
Other methods utilized include covering the subject's head with a cap having a plurality of holes through which strands of hair are pulled. The coloring agent is then applied to those strands. This is a very time consuming labor intensive effort, uncomfortable for the person receiving the treatment, and lacks any pattern and reproducability. Another common method is utilization of foil wherein the hair is separated in strands which are placed on a small foil, coloring agent applied to the hair, and then the foil folded to enclose and encase the hair treated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,232 Garrett discloses a process for applying designs to the surface of the hair which comprises applying a lacquer spray on a target area of the coiffeur head. It includes an adhesive film that bonds adjacent side by side strands of hair together, thereafter superimposing sheets stenciled with a selected design on a prepared foundation and pressing it against the foundation to retain itself adhesively thereon and directing a spray of colorful lacquer on the foundation through the apertures of the stencil thus applying a color pattern to the lacquered foundation, and thereafter removing the stencil to display the design. Thus, you are essentially gluing the surfaces of adjacent hairs together with an adhesive lacquer, placing a stencil, over it, and spraying the matted surface of the hair, rather than dying individual hairs in a pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,741 Minghenelli discloses a product and process for highlighting and streaking hair which is very similar to the foil method in commercial usage mentioned above. In this case the adhesive is along only one edge of the foil sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,864 Gallo, a further variation is disclosed in which a slot is provided for a tail of a tail comb in a sleeve of the foil sheet so that the stylist can pick up and properly place the foil at a strand of hair to be treated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,613 Nicolettti discloses a hair frosting device comprising a container having a hinge at one end, which can be opened and hair placed therein. Hair can then be treated, and the container can be snapped closed while the hair is treated. The cap has a number of small apertures for pulling the hair through.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,620 Williams discloses a hair curler and frosting tool having a circular base member with a spindle extending therefrom. Received on the spindle is a cage having a circular top. The apparatus may be used to bleach or to color and curl hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,609 Sandoz et al. discloses a hair highlighting apparatus comprising a flexible liquid impermeable sheet, and a textile sheet adhered thereto. The textile sheet includes on its outer surface self-adhesive material. The sheet is placed about the hair to be treated, a treating solution is placed on the hair, and the sheet is folded over to cover the hair being treated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,539 Abramson discloses a product for highlighting hair comprising a segment of aluminum foil with windows of transparent material which allow the effect of the coloring agent or bleaching agent to be viewed from the exterior of the foil. Additionally, the foil contains a strip of adhesive for holding the ends of the foil together about a strand of hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,647 Fisher discloses an apparatus for isolating and chemically treating selected bundles of hair comprising a clamp having a platform and a clip. The platform includes a pair of jaws that grab, position and hold hair to isolate selected hair from the remainder of the hair so that the selected hair may be processed.
The following patents are included as general background information showing other devices and processes for applying color to selected portions of a head of hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,405 Pellecchia; U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,514 Bastien U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,538 Matula; U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,983 Nath et al